


Shut Up and Smile

by ShadowedPatience



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, slight mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedPatience/pseuds/ShadowedPatience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are regualr teenager, or as regaular as the two can be. They just need to admit the hidden feelings the have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Right so yeah, first real teenlock, please tell me what you think :) rated m for the lauguage and yeah there is some mentions of abuse sotheres the warning. Disclaimer to Sherlock, it belongs to the BBC. So please just read and enjoy :)

John sat nervously in front of the head teacher’s office. Sherlock was inside currently being lectured on how it was wrong to try and dissolve the chemistry desk just because he was bored. John hadn’t actually been involved but when the teacher spotted Sherlock next to a fizzing hole in the table he as well had been dragged along. The rector Mr Millar was quick to dismiss him as this wasn’t the first time he’d been sent along when he had done nothing. The deputy head wasn’t quite as happy, John stiffened noticeable as Mr Davidson approached him, his eyes met the teachers and instantly he regretted it.  
 

“Watson, back again are we?” He smirked crookedly “8th time in a fortnight, I honestly cannot wait until parents evening.”

John licked his lips breaking eye contact and looked away before looking back with a glare. He twisted his neck and stared again at Anderson as he walked off laughing at himself.

John silently cursed Sherlock, he had rugby practice in 15 minutes and the new head captain was going to be chosen, or at least the candidates were and being late was going to help him. Almost all of the team despised his close friendship with Sherlock but he couldn’t care less, the day he had transferred to the school Sherlock and him became friends almost instantly.

John heard a shuffle from the other room and Sherlock appeared looking unimaginably bored; John could only smile as his friend appeared. Sherlock gave a small laugh and rolled his eyes at John.

“I’ll meet you at the tree after practice, you sure you don’t want to come watch? You are still coming right, to mine afterwards I mean?”  
Sherlock smiled at John “Obviously. I might come watch, I’ll just get bored at the tree, shouldn’t we get going?”  
John looked at the clock and his face dropped he had about 3 minutes to get to the other end of the school and get changed.

“Fuck!” John said a little too loudly and Sherlock cringed he was never one for swearing. John grabbed his bag and Sherlock arm dragging him down the hall as he bolted to the changing rooms in a mad panic.

John launched himself into the changing room and changed with unknown speed making it onto the pitch just in time as well, a few more seconds and he would have been late. He ran his hand through his sandy blond hair, brushing his fringed to the side a little more. He waited as a few others showed up a bit late, his eyes scanned around the pitch a few others stood spectating but his eyes landed on Sherlock. He was standing on the left side about a quarter up the pitch, the position John played most often. John smiled; he didn’t think Sherlock paid that much attention when he ranted on about his training sessions.

He met Sherlock’s gaze and smiled at him. Sherlock was tall, dressed smartly in a dark shirt and jeans a long coat covering most of his frame and the stripped scarf John had bought him for his birthday was wrapped loosely around his neck. John breath hitched slightly as he ran his hand through his dark hair, it was straighter when it was short and often curled when it was longer. He brushed his fringe to the side and his eyes never left Johns gaze. With a grin he nodded to John’s team as they were beginning to huddle together. John jogged over instantly.

Sherlock watched eagerly knowing that the two candidates for the new head captain where about to be chosen by the leaving year. There was a short discussion form the current captain quickly followed by a cheer as the first one was picked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes; it was Michael he was tall muscular, short styled red hair and the cocky bastard that took the upmost pleasure in calling him a freak and trying to make his life a living hell. He was an arse and even John hated him but even Sherlock couldn’t deny that he was a talented rugby player. He could see a few handshakes a back slaps as he took his place next to the current captain.

The captain took a few moments of silence to create a little suspense before announcing who the next candidate was going to be. He even had Sherlock staring in suspense waiting for the slightest hint of who it could be. He blinked for a second, missed the name being said and all that he could here was a louder cheer erupted. Next thing Sherlock saw was John being roughly being pushed forward by the others a huge grin on his face.

Sherlock was just as happy for John he knew how badly the small blonde wanted it.

Sherlock let out a small chuckle at the sight of John standing next to Michael. John only came up to Michaels shoulder when he stood straight but he was just as muscular and a damn good left winger. He was small and quick and could easily avoid tackles.  
With a whistle the all fled into their positions going straight into a warm up game, 8 on each side. The team had 16 players which made practice so much easier. John gave Sherlock a toothy grin before the whistle blew.

Sherlock would probably never admit it but watching john play ruby was rather entertaining. The way he would run and slide to avoid tackle and especially when he slid through the mud. There was always this look of childish fun in John’s eyes when the mud splashed up his uniform and sometimes in his hair. This time it was particularly messy as it had rained the previous few nights.

Of course once the game was over Sherlock slowly began to lose focus and took more interest in reading an old favourite of his. Agatha Christie’s classic mystery book, Murder on the Orient Express. He never tired of it no matter how much he read it; it still gripped him every time.  
Sherlock became so absorbed in the book he didn’t notice the time had flown by and tat john was coming over in his direction.

“Sherlock?” A familiar voice said. “I’m gonna get changed at home, I’ve got my stuff if you’re ready to leave?”

Sherlock looked up and smiled at John, the grin was still plastered across his face from the earlier news. Sherlock could only return it.  
“Yes, I’m ready” He smiled “and by the way. Well done you deserved it”

The statement hit John more than he expected it, Sherlock hardly ever complimented him. He had only ever heard Sherlock say nice things to himself or his mother. He gave Sherlock another toothy grin and slapped him on the shoulder to say a thank you. They shared a laugh before making their way to John’s house.  
________________________________________  
It took about a 15 minute walk from the school to Johns small 3 bed-roomed house not far from the outskirts of London. John grew strangely quiet as they approached his house before coming to a stop as his house came in to view.  
Sherlock turn too John and raised a concerned eyebrow to the 16 year old blonde.  
 

“Everything alright?” He asked

“Nick’s back early...” John replied softly,

Sherlock mentally cringed, Nick was John’s mother’s boyfriend, John’s real father had died a few years ago on military service. John never took his dog tags off. He also knew that Nick could be violent to Johns mum and never did anything to try and help with Harry’s alcoholism. Not to mention the days John had shown up to school with much more than a few bruises from rugby.

Sherlock studied John and watched as he took a deep breath before continuing on towards his house.

“C’mon, they’ll be expecting you, just say now if you don’t wanna stay the night, I have no idea what it’ll be like.” John ended with a sigh.  
“I’ll stay” Sherlock said, giving johns shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“T-thanks Sherlock”

The two headed into the house only to be met by Harry sitting on the floor in the hall, on the phone to her girlfriend. For the moment she looked sober. Sherlock caught john as he mentally cringed wondering what might happen to her in the evening.

“Mum!” John called out “Sherlock’s here!”

A moment later and John mum appeared, she was short, a little over weight and smelled strongly of cheap perfume in an attempt to cover up the smoking habit she tried to keep secret. John put on a force lopsided grin as his mother stepped over Harry and returned the hug she gave.  
Sherlock stood by awkwardly giving a small smile to Harry when she looked up from the floor too wave at him. He stiffened when he felt Mrs. Watsons arms wrap around him, she did often hug him, he was never too sure what to do as his mother was never the hugging type, beside his grandmother, no one really ever gave him hugs.  
 He heard John stifle a laugh; Sherlock could only roll his eyes as a response before smiling sweetly at Johns mum.

“Tea will be at about 6 boys, try not to make too much mess upstairs” She told them before heading back to the kitchen.

“C’mon lockie lets head up stairs” John said as he passed Sherlock, changing his pace to run up the stairs after using his nick-name for Sherlock. He knew it drove him wild so John took all the chances he could get to wind Sherlock up.

John ran up the stairs knowing that Sherlock was hot on his heel in any attempt to wrestle him to the floor until john caved in and apologized to him. It was all in good fun as when John began laughing he could hear the soft chuckle escape Sherlock’s lips. He rounded the corner and stopped immediately.  
John had seen Nick standing in his room, obviously awaiting his arrival, Sherlock came crashing into him moments later, grabbing his waist in hopes to bring him to the ground but wasn’t able to move John at all. He was like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sherlock followed John’s line of sight and seen Nick looking back at them both, Sherlock’s hands still holding firmly onto John’s waist. John gave out a shaky sigh and Sherlock was almost sure John had backed into him. He pushed it to the back of his mind, now wasn’t the time to see if there was any possibilities that the silly crush Sherlock had had on John since the moment he had laid eyes on him had any chance of becoming more.  
Sherlock gave John a nudge forward, taking his time to drag his fingers slowly away from the rugby players toned form. John stepped forward, and stood in his doorway staring ever so slightly at Nick, Sherlock just watched from the top of the stairs.

John straightened his back and cleared his throat. “Can I help you, Nick?”

John seemed to slur his name, the hatred he had for this man seeping though.

“Ah, Johnny-”

“Don’t call me that Nick”

“Touchy tonight aren’t we?” Nick spat back “It was just to say you better watch it, I’m taking your mother on holiday, and if I hear a word from her about you complaining you don’t like it, you’ll regret wearing those goddamn dog tags all the time, got it?”

“When do you leave?” John asked no emotion in his voice.

“End of next week, maybe the freak will let you stay” he said “Shirley isn’t it?”

“Fuck off Nick” John spat holding his ground “And it’s Sherlock, get it right.”

“Whatever” Nick answered “Just watch your language, Johnny.”

Nick left without another word brushing past John shoving him with his shoulder, and giving Sherlock a coy smirk as he passed him on the stairs. Sherlock rushed to John to find John shaking ever so slightly, Sherlock couldn’t tell if it was from anger or fear.  
Sherlock took a hold of John’s firm bicep and pulled him into the room closing the door behind him; he sat John down on the bed and dumped both of their bags in the corner of John’s half tidy room.

John stood up and walked over to Sherlock, taking a hold of his wrist very softly. When Sherlock turned to him John was staring at the floor trying to regain control of his breathing.

“I-I know...I know you don’t really like contact, but a hug, a hug would be really great right now.” John said nervously finally looking up to meet Sherlock’s intense grey eyes.  
John’s heart gave a small flutter as he felt Sherlock’s arms snake around his waist and drew him in tighter. There was no denying that he had feelings for Sherlock, it would be stupid to even try. He snuggled his head into the taller boys shoulder, discreetly smelling the familiar smell of nicotine and just Sherlock. There was just something about Sherlock John couldn’t get enough off. It could be anything; His need for danger, his smart mouth attitude or most of all the fact he had accepted him. He smiled to himself and he rested his arms on Sherlock’s, John let out a happy sigh. He felt more secure than he had in a long time.

Sherlock had tried to keep the fact his eyes had widened upon hearing John wanted a hug from him, and he was thinking he was successful as now he had John pressed up against him, cuddling very softly into his shoulder. For a second Sherlock was sure he had heard John sigh softly into his arm, that made Sherlock smile maybe there was hope for them. Right now, for Sherlock, it was bliss. But Sherlock just couldn’t figure out what made John so upset.

“John?” he asked softly breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” John replied

“Normally you can take his threats, but this time, it affected you a lot more than usual...why?”

John took a breath “My father was the only one who ever called me Johnny, when he was killed, everyone stopped calling me it, and now this prick threatens me with the one thing he’ll know that will hurt me.”

“Your father?” Sherlock asked, a hint of uncertainty showing in his voice.

John gave a shaky sigh “Y-yeah.”

Slowly and carefully Sherlock brought his hand into John’s hair running his fingers through the back of his softly. He lowered his head to press himself against the smaller teen against him.  
They had no idea how long they stayed like that. It could have been 5 minutes it could have been 30, neither cared, they were both just content holding each other hoping the other would catch on to the untold feeling they shared.  
Reluctantly Sherlock pulled away from John looking him in the eye. He regretted it instantly; he felt the heat between them disappear and craved for it second later.

“You’re very welcome to stay with me when your mum goes” He stated simply

“Really?” John replied the excitement showing in his voice

“Course, I love it when you come over, it’s always so interesting”

John beamed at him and pulled him into a tight hug again, but releasing him awkwardly clearing his throat obviously embarrassed by his actions.

“Help me with the mattress?” John asked, kicking stuff away to clear a space so they could pull it out from underneath his bed.

John handed him some sheets and a pillow, “I’m off for a shower, I’ll get Harry’s duvet for you, she’s leaving for Clara’s after tea.”  
Sherlock nodded and watch as John left the room. He bit his lip softly, damn those rugby shorts and damn Johns ass as well.  
________________________________________  
Tea had gone down well and John and Sherlock were now left too their own devices up in his bedroom.  
John had changed into a faded grey t-shirt which was tight around his arms and showed off his torso greatly, he also had a pair off faded blue jeans and Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh at the odd pair of socks John had on.

He was currently sitting on John’s bed, looking around at all the posters of bands and just general stuff to cover the horrid shade of blue that was painted on John’s wall. John was currently fiddling with his small TV that sat on his desk opposite the bed.

“Give up John, it won’t work” Sherlock stated blankly

“But it work last night, fucking things buggered”

“Language!”

John rolled his eyes and looked at his laptop; he couldn’t deny his feeling for Sherlock any longer.

“We could watch it on the laptop but, umm, we’d have to sit quite close” The blush was obvious on his cheeks  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow at johns blush but a small smile came to his face as the sides of his lips twitch upwards.

“Yeah sure, why don’t you sit in between my legs? It’s the most logical way”

John was speechless; his cheeks had obviously gone a much darker shade of red judging by the smirk that played dangerously on Sherlock’s lips, and not to mention his facial expression, but he quickly gathered himself together.

Clearing his throat trying to calm the blush, John grabbed the laptop and approached his bed, he managed to settle himself between Sherlock’s legs and gasped as his arms wrapped around his torso. The next thing he knew Sherlock head was resting on his shoulder.

“Relax John,” He whispered into his ear, thoroughly enjoying having johns muscular back pressed into him.  
And John did he relaxed into him if it was a second nature, they stayed like that for a moment before John decided it was best to put the movie on.

“Die Hard okay with you?” He asked with a smile

“Never seen it.” Sherlock replied truthfully

Johns jaw dropped “Serious? Wow you’ve been missing out.”  
Sherlock gave a shrug and pulled John close to him, snuggling against the headboard of John’s bed. The two settled into the movie both watching it with interest, John more so than Sherlock.

Sherlock however wasn’t bored, unknown to John he was sitting their happily cuddling him while taking in every minor detail about johns posture and his smell, his infuriatingly beautiful smell, it was a mixture of lemon and orange, tea and something that was just purely John. He loved it.  
 Sherlock sat for a second considering if he should take the chance, John hadn’t objected to them sitting like this, it wouldn’t hurt to experiment. Even just a little.  
Slowly and slightly unsurely, Sherlock brushed his lips against John’s neck, ever so gently ghosting his fingers around the smaller boy’s waist pulling him in closer. John’s skin was soft and warm under his lips and it encouraged him to press down harder on his neck.

John stiffened almost immediately and let out a sound somewhere between a surprised gasp and a moan. Sherlock smirked and continued to kiss along John’s neck, sucking ever so slightly on the sensitive skin where John’s neck met his jaw. John let out another moan, not quite as surprised this time.  
John sighed softly in content meant as Sherlock kissed along his jaw. He relaxed back in to Sherlock enjoying the moment. He hoped this wasn’t a stupid experiment, he hoped this wasn’t for science. John hoped Sherlock really felt for him.

“Sherlock,” He whispered, slowly pulling his neck away turning around in the other boys lap, sitting on his left leg one hand supporting him the other resting on the other boys abdomen and he looked up at him intently worry and hope both plaguing his eyes.

“Do you mean this?” John asked “I’m not, just some experiment?”

The baritone voice reply was a smooth as silk “You could never be just some experiment,” a smirk played on his lips as he stared at John they way he was looking him at the moment his bright sea green eyes wide and staring back at him. He deduced it was a look of happiness mixed with nerves.  
The taller boy had slouched back and John decided that it was now or never for showing Sherlock his feelings for him. He pushed himself up and crawled slowly up over Sherlock and pressed their lips together.

John slowly thread his fingers through Sherlock’s hair holding his head at an angle that was just perfect for the two to kiss.  
Sherlock, took a hold onto Johns hips pulling the smaller teenager onto his lap, in effect making John straddle him, He pulled John in close wrapping his arms around johns waist, pressing their chest together. He could feel John practically melt into his touch.

John licked along Sherlock bottom lips silently begging for entrance. Sherlock hesitated for a moment unsure if he should continue, or more importantly how he should continue, he had read up on kissing and relationships but now when he was kissing John he seemed to forget everything he had ever read. But thank god for instinct.  
A few long moments later Sherlock parted his bottom lip just enough for John to let his tongue slide in and roll it leisurely over Sherlock’s, now it was Sherlock turn to moan. He relaxed his mind clearing as John, obviously with more experience, began to take over.

He carefully began to explore Sherlock’s mouth, using the hand he had in his hair to tilt Sherlock head to the perfect angle to allow the two boys to kiss each other, not to mention every time John would change where his hand was even just a fraction Sherlock would let out a whimper or a moan, John concluded he would defiantly be using Sherlock sensitive hair as a something he could use to his advantage. Not a lot but just enough to keep control.

The pair remained like that for a long time, kissing and moaning as well as exploring the curves of each other’s upper body and torso. It was ridiculous that both of them had waited this long to shared their feelings for each other but each teenager was just as happy to know that the feeling were mutual.  
Sherlock was the first to pull back, his checks flushed and lips swollen. There was an obvious need to catch his breath as he panted softly. He could see john panting with a smirk in the dim light of the room.

“So, lockie” He smirked “I take it this is why you held onto me earlier?”

“Obviously John” He smiled back “Don’t be an idiot.”

“So, does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”

“No John, that 10 minute make out session was to see if pigs could fly”

“You can be a right arse when you try to be sarcy.”

John leaned in and kissed Sherlock once more on the lips, a small kiss, just enough pressure to show him how he truly felt for the boy he was currently straddling.

“So really, will you be my boyfriend”

“Of course I will”

“This doesn’t mean that you get to use me for experiments”

“Well that’s no fun.”

“Sherlock!”

“I’m joking John”

“I’ll believe that when I see it, just promise me when I stay at your next weekend you’re not going to burn all my stuff or put body parts in my tea?”

“...”

“Sherlock...”

“I’ll try?”

“Good enough for me”

They spent the night like that, talking and joking about everything and nothing, trying to keep as quite as possible when John found out that Sherlock was indeed very ticklish when it came to hugging his around the waist. Of course when Sherlock slid off of John’s bed leaving them both missing the warmth but new they couldn’t be caught in the same bed by Johns mum just yet.  
Sherlock pushed the mattress closer to John’s bed, which got him a raised eyebrow in response.

“Just encase you have a nightmare,” he mumbled softly changing into his pyjamas as climbing into the bed next to Johns.

“Thanks Sherlock, that, that means a lot” He smiled as he climbed into his bed, spreading himself on his back.

“Goodnight John”

“Night Lockie”

“One more time and I swear...”

“Alright alright” John laughed “G’night Sherlock”

A happy murmur came from the bed below him and within the next few minutes both boys were happily asleep in their bed. That was until John knocked the forgotten laptop onto Sherlock.


End file.
